Who is Hoko
by Hikari 'Kari' Kimura
Summary: KaguraxSesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

**_Who is Hoko_**

* * *

_**Kari Kimura:**_ _"Hi everyone my name's Kari Kimura call me Kari instead of Kari Kimura. Ok I'm going to tell you this that I do not own InuYasha or the characters in it except for Hoko. As a matter of fact Hoko is here with me right now"_

**_Hoko:_** _"Hi my I'm Hoko as Kari said she basically doesn't own anything except me"_

* * *

It's been a couple of years since Kagura got her heart back from Naraku and escape from his poison. Now Kagura is on her own and she is doing as she wish. InuYasha and his group offer to let her join their group but she refused to join them. Kohaku joined Kikyo for a while before she died from Naraku. After that Kohaku joined InuYasha brother Sesshomaru's group. Every now and then Kagura and Sesshomaru get together in secret to be alone with each other. One night they got together like those other times but something happen unlike those other times. They had sex with each other. Either of them didn't know that they had conceived on that night until four months later when they met again. It was morning and they were both kissing and suddenly Kagura broke the kiss and went around the tree and puke.

"What's wrong Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked.

After done puking Kagura said "I don't know I been like this for about a month."

After Sesshomaru heard that he asked "Could it be that you are pregnant Kagura?"

"I don't know I could be. If I am then what am I going to especially if Naraku finds out about this." Kagura said.

"Well then we'll do what we can to protect our baby." Sesshomaru said.

"What about InuYasha and his friends and Rin and Jaken?" Kagura asked.

Sesshomaru thought for a minute and then said "don't worry about them I know Rin will be excited and Jaken will accept this in time and InuYasha and his friends will be shock but will get over it."

It is indeed true Kagura was indeed pregnant and Kagura was traveling with Sesshomaru and Rin and Kohaku was happy about Kagura pregnancy Ah-Uh was just like before, and Jaken was not at all happy about it. Soon the group came upon InuYasha's group and InuYasha and his friends were indeed shock at this. Other than InuYasha the others got over the shock quickly and congrats Kagura on her being pregnant. After five months being in Sesshomaru's group Kagura gone into labor, and because of this Sesshomaru thought it would be best to send Rin, Kohaku, and Jaken with Ah-Uh and go away for a day and have some fun but they want to stay with him and wait for Kagura to have her baby but went anyway and to visit InuYasha's group and tell them about they reason why Sesshomaru send the off. Meanwhile Kagura was in labor for a couple of hours.

"God this hurts like hell" Kagura said while panting.

"Hang on just a bit longer and the pain will be over" Sesshomaru said.

After and hour and a half and pain along with screaming Kagura had a baby girl with a little bit of black hair and red eyes. Sesshomaru was amazed by this, and the fact he had a daughter.

"She's beautiful" Sesshomaru said. "She looks just like you."

Kagura laugh at this and said "But she also got your strength, you should feel her grip."

Sesshomaru put his finger in the baby girl palm and agreed with Kagura about her grip.

"What do we call her" Sesshomaru asked Kagura.

"I was thinking about calling her Hoko." Kagura said and then asked "What do you think of that name"

"I like it then Hoko it is" Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru held Hoko while Kagura slept for about a couple of hours from her exhaustion.

* * *

**_Kari Kimura:_** _"Ok I'll just say this when you see errors in this which I'm sure you will let me tell you I'm new at this"_

**_Hoko:_** _"So if you want you could give Kari advice on this basically because in the past she always tried to avoid writing papers"_

**_Kari Kimura:_** _"It's true, oh I forgot some as like from every other story I read and everyone ask people to review what they wrote but I'm not asking you of that because I really don't care if you review or not"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Who is Hoko**_

* * *

_Kari Kimura: "I'm back and since I don't feel like explaining anything so Hoko is going to"_

_Hoko: "I'm going to explain there are some things Kari failed to write some details in her first chapter so this chapter is going to be longer than the first chapter"_

_Kari Kimura: "Now for the disclaimer I do not own InuYasha or the character except Hoko"

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2**_

Four years has past and Hoko is and energetic four year old. In the past Naraku had tried to kidnap Hoko and used her as bait to lure in Kagura and Sesshomaru or InuYasha and his group but failed. Now Kagura and Sesshomaru were walking side by side holding hands. Kagura and Sesshomaru looked the same as in the anime and wore the same kimonos like they did in the anime. On Sesshomaru other side was Jaken who look the same as in the anime minding his own business and kept walking ahead when Sesshomaru to him to. Although Jaken is still not happy even after four years have past about Kagura being in the group but likes Hoko better because she is Sesshomaru daughter. Next to him was Ah-Uh walking as usual. In front of Kagura and Sesshomaru were Rin, Kohaku, and Hoko. Rin was wearing a blue kimono with different color flowers on it. Kohaku was wearing his slayer outfit as in the anime, and Hoko was wearing a white and red Kimono. While walking Rin thought of something

"Hey Sesshomaru-Sama" Rin said

"What is it Rin" Sesshomaru asked.

"Since nothing been going on for a while, would you mind if Kohaku, Hoko and myself go and visit Kagome-Sama and the others?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru eyed Kagura as if the two were talking to each other without speaking.

"As long as you take Ah-Uh with you" he said

"Yay!" Both Rin and Hoko said while Kohaku smiled.

"And what about you Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Well I thought I stay here with you Sesshomaru-Sama." Jaken said but got a glared from Sesshomaru and then said. "But I changed my mind as a matter of fact I want to look for food that would last us for a while." After Jaken said that he left.

A few minutes later after Hoko hugged Kagura and Sesshomaru, she Rin and Kohaku were on Ah-Uh looking for InuYasha group leaving Kagura and Sesshomaru to be alone. While trying to find InuYasha group Kohaku and Rin thought of something Kagome said in the past.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sesshomaru, Kagura I have an idea." Kagome said_

"_What is it?" Kagura asked as she and Sesshomaru were wandering what Kagome was up to._

"_Well I thought that now that Hoko-Chan being born and I thought that Hoko-Chan should spend some time with her uncle InuYasha once in a while and I want to see her once in a while with Rin and Kohaku. And I also thought that if you send the three and you both come, Kohaku could be able to spend some time with his sister too." Kagome said smiling._

"_I don't know. What do you think Kagura" Sesshomaru asked her._

"_Might be a good idea" Kagura said and Sesshomaru agreed._

_Then it was decided that Hoko, Rin, and Kohaku would go and visit InuYasha group once in a while._

_End of Flashback_

The three found InuYasha group at Kaede village where Kagome was just getting back from her era. As they got to the village they were met by Kaede who looks and has the same kimono as in the anime.

"Welcome" said Kaede "I assume that you're here to visit ther other"

"Yep" Hoko said/

Hey you guys" InuYasha said while coming towards them. InuYasha looks the asme as in the anime.

"Where's Kagome-Sama" Rin asked InuYasha.

"She'll be here in a few minutes" InuYasha answered.

"Hey guys" Sango said as she came toward them with Miroku behind her. Both Sango and Miroku still wear the same clothing as in the anime.

"Anu-ue" Kohaku said before he hugged her.

"Are you ok, are you feeling well" Sango asked Kohaku and he nodded..

Hey everyone I'm back" Kagome said as she came to them. Kagome now lives in the feudal era with InuYasha since she finished High School. Kagome visit her mom her bother Souta and her grandpa once in a while when she goes back to the modern era. Kagome now wears a light blue dress when ever she goes to the modern era and back the rest of the time she wears a green tee shirt and a blue skirt.

"Kagome!" Hoko said excited to see Kagome and hugged her and Kagome gave her a sucker and Shippo one along with Rin and Kohaku. Shippo looks the same but a little taller. Kagome also gave Kirra a cat treat.

"You look so big now Hoko-Chan and you too Rin-Chan" Kagome said and both girls said thanks to her and said how pretty she was too. Kagome also add "Kohaku is getting quite handsome too."

Kohaku only smiled and continue talking to his sister.

"Guess what you guys" Kagome started say and everyone looked at her and listened. "I'm pregnant" She finished saying.

Everyone congratulated her.

"What do you mean Kagome" Hoko asked and since she was four and never met anyone who was pregnant.

"It means I'm going to have a baby and your going to have a cousin." Kagome explained to Hoko.

Hours passed and twice Kagome had to tell InuYasha to sit because of his temper. If was getting dark and Hoko, Rin, and Kohaku decided to go back with Ah-Uh. Once the three got back to Kagura and Sesshomaru they saw Jaken apologizing to Sesshomaru for spying on him and Kagura for the past five minutes.

"I was wandering when you three would get back." Kagura said and then asked "Did you have fun."

"Yes, and Kagome said she was pregnant" Hoko said.

"That good for her" Kagura said and heard Hoko yawned.

Kagura looked at her daughter and picked her up "Looks like someone sleepy you better get to sleep." She said and held her.

"Goodnight" Everyone said to Hoko.

"Goodnight Mama, Chichi-ue, Rin, Kohaku, Ah-Uh, and Jaken" Hoko said before she fell asleep and Kagura gave her to Sesshomaru while she made a bed for her daughter.

* * *

_Chichi-ue "Father"_

_Anu-ue "Sister"_

_Sama "respectful to say after someones name"_

_Chan "respectful to say after someones name"_

_Kari Kimura: "Well chapter two is done like I said before I'm not good at this and I really don't give a care if you review or not"_

_Hoko: "In the next chapter we're going to have something more exciting but I can't tell you want going to be in it"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kari Kimura:** Well chapter three is here and I've brought in new characters and three of the new characters are here right now_

_**Hoko:** Well Karina my cousin is here_

_**Karina:** Hi everyone Hyper_

_**Takeru:** Hey_

_**Hoko:** Since Karina hyper can she do the disclaimer_

_**Kari Kimura:** Nah I'll do it this time ok I don't not own the character of InuYasha except Hoko, and Takeru Karina is a character one of my friends made up by my request so Karina belongs to her and Sumiko who is another new character another friend made up by my request so basically Sumiko belongs to her._

* * *

_**Who**_ _**is**_ _**Hoko**_

_**Chapter**_ _**3**_

****

More years have passed, Hoko is now ten years old and is wearing a pink and purple kimono with the same colors of flowers in her hair that is in the same spot on her head as Kanna had hers. Rin is now wearing a red kimono with blue strips, Kohaku is wearing a blue kimono and still has his demon slayer outfit on underneath it. Kagura, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome are still wearing the same as the last chapter. Kagome and InuYasha had a daughter named Karina who in now six years old and wearing and yellow dress Kagome bought for her in the modern era. Karina has brown eyes and black hair. Miroku and Sango had a boy named Takeru who is four has brown hair and blue eyes and is wearing a green kimono. Before Takeru was born InuYasha group met someone who said can get rid of the Kazanna (Wind Tunnel) but failed. The man only manage to shrink it so it wouldn't be able to kill Miroku for years. Both Sesshomaru and InuYasha groups met each other so the kids can spend time with each other and play with Kirra while Jaken slept and Ah-Uh ate. The Kids were playing with Kirra and then Hoko started to hear what the others were saying since they started to yell.

"Hell you will, I'll be the one to destroy that bastard Naraku." InuYasha said.

"Sit" Kagome commanded and InuYasha was pulled to the ground and then said. "Listen InuYasha we are in this together so we are all going to help destroy Naraku and don't swear in the kids will hear you"

InuYasha stood up and said "fine."

Both Sesshomaru and InuYasha smell something familiar scent. "What is it?" Kagome asked. "I smell Naraku scent and it smell like another of his incarnations"

"You got that right." Said a woman coming out of the trees with a sword that has red jewels in the hilt. She's wearing a v-type shirt (like Yura the hair) that shows part of her large breast and she is also wearing a mini shirt. She has black hair and purple eyes. After she said that the kids and Kirra along with Jaken who now awake and Ah-Uh turned to see who just came.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you want? Don't lie, you smell like Naraku. Are you another of his incarnations?" InuYasha demanded while his hand is on his sword.

"I am indeed a incarnation of Naraku. My name is Sumiko, and it'll be my pleasure to all of you" Sumiko said as she smile evilly.

"Like hell you will" he got out his sword. "Kaze no Kizu (Wind Scar)" It didn't do anything to her as she put up a barrier before the attack hit.

Then Sesshomaru stepped in "Rin, Kohaku take the kids and get out of here." He said to them.

"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama" both Rin and Kohaku said and they grabbed Hoko, Karina, and Takeru and put on Ah-Uh before they left Kouga came.

"Wait a minute" He said to Kohaku and Rin before turning to InuYasha and said "InuYasha I smell a trick the kids along Kohaku and Rin go with me just in case they get attack I'll be able to help them fight." InuYasha nodded toward Kouga saying it was ok.

" Konichiwa (Thank You) Kouga-Kun" Kagome said.

At that moment Kouga and Kohaku and Rin and the kids left and didn't stop until they were far way from the fight. Kouga still wears the same thing as in the show and is actually happy that Kagome is with InuYasha, though he was jealous in the beginning but got over it. Just as long as Kagome is happy he's happy. Now he's married to Ayame and they are both happy.

Hoko is getting worried because the other didn't come and it's been a hour since they left for safety. "I wonder if their ok" she said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Hoko-Sama" Rin said "What do you think Kohaku, Kouga-Sama" she asked both of them and they nodded.

Just at that moment a number of Naraku demons came and Kouga started fighting them unaware that Sumiko was also there until she attack him with her sword and he fell and lay on the ground motionless.

"Kouga" Hoko screamed and she looked at Karina and Takeru who now were crying their eyes out. Both Rin and Kohaku tried to get them out of there but was unsuccessful as they both fell to the ground asleep. When Hoko saw this she thought it might be Sumiko spell because that that moment her eyes started to get blurry and she turns to see Karina and Takeru who were now quiet and asleep as well as Ah-Uh. She now as her attention on Sumiko who had an evil smile on her face. She manages to stay awake for a minute before passing out.

Sumiko grabbed Hoko, Karina, and Takeru after Hoko passed out and took them to Naraku's hideout and put them on the flour as they were still sleeping. "I have brought the kids Naraku just as you order." She said.

"Very good Sumiko, you may come out Byakuya I have a job for you I want you to spy on InuYasha and Sesshomaru groups and let me know when they get close" Naraku said.

"Yes, Naraku is this what you have planned to bring them here" Byakuya asked. Byakuya wear the same as in the manga. Instead of getting and answer Naraku only had an evil smile on his face.

* * *

_**Kari Kimura:** Ok that's for now until the next chapter and like I said before I really don't care if you want to review this story or not._

_**Hoko:** Kari Karina wants to say bye for now_

_**Kari Kimura:** Ok_

_**Karina:** Bye for now still hyper_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kari Kimura:** Hey everyone I'm back._

_**Hoko:** Yeah but she kinda felt bad after she posted the third chapter she released that she made a mistake._

_**Karina:** Can I do something? I want to do something._

_**Hoko:** Kari I think you should let her do the disclaimer so she can shut up._

_**Kari Kimura:** Ok Karina do the disclaimer and after that shut up._

_**Karina:** Ok Kari-San doesn't own InuYasha or it characters except Hoko and Takeru. As for myself and Sumiko we are characters created by a couple of her friends by her request._

* * *

_**Who is Hoko**_

_**Chapter Four**_

Rin and Kohaku started to open their eyes and got up looking for the kids only to find them gone. "Where are they?" Rin asked in a panic. She and Kohaku saw blood and they looked towards Kouga who was on the ground not moving. Rin and Kohaku froze when they saw Kouga motionless body.

"Rin, Kohaku" Kagome yelled running toward them with Sango, Miroku, Kagura, and Shippo else except InuYasha and Sesshomaru. When they got there they gasps when they saw Kouga body. "What happen to Kouga-Kun?" Kagome asked. "And where are the kids?"

Kohaku looked down and said. "We don't know Kagome-Sama, Sumiko came and surprised us and took them. But first he" Point toward Kouga "was fighting Naraku demons and didn't notice Sumiko and she injured him and when both me and Rin tried to stop her she… I don't know what she did but we past out.

"Don't worry Kohaku, we'll find them." Kagura said as she saw Kagome went over to Kouga and bent down and check his pulse. "How is he Kagome?" Kagura asked her. She and Kouga weren't the best of friends or anything but at least she didn't have to worry about him going after her to take her life for his comrades she killed when she was a servant of Naraku. He told her that he forgiven her because now he understood what position she was in back then.

Kagome looked at her and at Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Kohaku. "He's alive but his pulse is low." She said with a worried face. She waited for someone to come up with something on what to do. Her daughter is missing along with Kagura daughter and Sango and Miroku son. InuYasha and Sesshomaru are nowhere in sight.

Miroku saw the look in Kagome eyes pleading for someone to come up with something. "Lets get to the cave we said we meet with InuYasha and Sesshomaru when we split up after Sumiko left us to go after Kouga, Kohaku, Rin, and the kids." He said and everyone agreed.

As soon as they were at the cave they lay Kouga on the ground and Kagome opened her first aid kit and started to fix Kouga wounds hoping that he won't die. Soon Sango saw someone coming. "Kagome-Chan someone coming." She said to her. Sango was next to Miroku hugging her trying to keep her calm over the fact that their son was taken as well as Kagura and Kagome daughters.

The person who was coming was Ayame. When she saw her dear Kouga laying injured she ran to him and Kagome and asked what happen to him. Kagome did the best she could to tell what happen to him. Ayame look at him with tears in her eyes. She looked the same as she would when she met Kagome and the others. Only now she was pregnant with Kouga pup for about a couple months. She wasn't showing yet but he seemed to know about it and was happy he was going to be a father.

InuYasha came soon after Ayame with Sesshomaru soon after him. They both went out to look Kouga and the others but they didn't have any luck and returned to the came. When they got there they were shock to find Kouga injured and the other told them what happen. InuYasha got pissed and yelled. "Why the hell this happen? What in the world does that bastard want with them? Dimmit Why?" He kept yelling that until Sesshomaru smack him in the head, hard. "What the hell did you do that Sesshomaru, your daughter out there too? And in Naraku grasp.

"I know that InuYasha but we can't go off because something goes wrong. We have to come up with something to get them back" Sesshomaru said. InuYasha quietly agreed with him. He turn to the others and they started talking on how to get the kids back.

Kagura looked over to Sango and saw her worry. She was very worried about her daughter as well but she knew she couldn't weep at a time like this. "Don't worry Sango. I'm sure we'll get them back." She said and Sango understood what she meant. Sango and Kagura as well the rest continue discussing on how to get kids back.

Meanwhile Naraku had entrusted the kids to Kanna to keep an eye on them. He had recently told his newest incarnation Sumiko to go to InuYasha group and tell them what he wanted in returned for the children. He went in the next room where Kanna was with the children. Only the oldest of the three was awake. The one that called her self Hoko was talking back to him like she wasn't scared of him. He didn't feel like to hear it so before Hoko could tell him off some more she got dizzy and fell asleep.

Kanna looked at Naraku. "She looks like Kagura." She said in her usual soft voice. She still had a mirror in her hands. Before she or Naraku could say anything a new voice Byakuya started saying something.

"No doubt, but she get her strength from that Sesshomaru her father." Byakuya said as he came into view. He had a blood coming out of his nose say that he was there when Hoko was up and she kick him in the face and somewhere else he didn't want to say it because it'd still hurt him. Naraku noted that Hoko must of woke up a couple of minutes before he came in the room because of Byakuya nose bleed.

* * *

_**Kari Kimura:** That's it. I know I'm bad at this and there are mistakes but that's how you learn from you mistakes. There is one more thing I want to ask. Should Kouga die or should he be healed?_

_**Hoko:** This is the only time she will ask a favor of you. If you want to answer you have two weeks before she decides on something._

_**Kari Kimura:** Yeah what she said. Bye Bye_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kari Kimura: **__I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up for those of you who likes it. My computer wouldn't stay turned on during the part of the summer. I turn it on and it turns off on it own. I had to reformat it and I lost everything._

_**Hoko: **__Kari turn 18 on the 9th of September and she is really excited about it._

_**Kari Kimura: **__That right I get graduate this year._

_**Karina: **__Can I do the disclaimer Kari-San?_

_**Kari Kimura: **__Ok. Hoko I want to show you something._

_**Hoko: **__Ok but first I want to get something to drink first._

_**Karina: **__Kari-San doesn't own InuYasha or it character except Hoko-San and Takeru-Kun. As for myself and Sumiko we were created by her friends on her request._

_**Who is Hoko**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Hoko stirred before opening her eyes all the way. She sat up rubbing her eyes wondering how long she was alseep for. She saw Karina and Takeru beside her. "Are you two alright?" She asked them and they nodded their head. She just looked around the room and saw Byakuya sitting in the corner of the room watching them. She knew his name because her mother told her that Naraku created him to replace her. She had seen him many times when he come to spy on her family over the years. Every time he came to spy on them her father would threaten or attack him, but he runs away every time to avoid fighting.

Byakuya saw Hoko awake and looking at him. He still remember when she woke up the first time and she gave him a bloody nose and kick him hard in the place that hurts. It was so quiet in here he thought he could mess with them and warn them not to try to escape. "Hey brats, don't you think about escaping or else." He said to them.

"Or else what? What are you going to do about it?" Hoko asked him waiting for his anwser and when he didn't give one she wasn't disappointed. She figure out that he was trying to mess with them. Karina held onto Hoko arm looking behind her. Hoko and Byakuya looked at what Karina looking at. Kanna was standing there watching them. Hoko guessed that the person in white was Kanna. Even though she never seen Kanna before, but her mother told her what Kanna basically looked liked and her quiet personality.

"Kanna, is there anything I could do for you or for Naraku?" Byakuya asked her hoping to get off of baby sitting job and give it back to Kanna. The only reason he took over Kanna job was because Kanna had to do something else for Naraku. But he wasn't that lucky.

"Naraku want to see Kagura daughter Hoko." Kanna said in her usual solf voice. "Come with me," she told Hoko. Kanna walk to the door before stopping waiting for Hoko. Hoko who arm was getting numb by Karina, pulled away from her and went to Kanna. Kanna and Hoko walk out the door and into another room where Naraku was waiting for them. Once inside the room Kanna closed the door and pointed to a spot and said. "Sit there."

Hoko sat where she was told. "What do you want with me, Karina, and Takeru?" She asked him in an angry voice. She hated him and what he did to her mother and the rest of her family.

"Is that the way to talk to your favorite grandfather." Naraku said to Hoko while she just frown more. "I want the jewel shards that Kagome has." He said getting to the point of why he kidnap the three children. However that wasn't the only reason, he wanted to finished off Kagura when she was able to escape death all those years ago.

Hoko just looked at him. "Like you'll get those jewel shards. Karina, Takeru, and I will escape somehow. It doesn't matter how we do it, whether we escape on our own or have our parent come and save us. I know they're worried about us and is thinking of a plan to get us back. Also my favorite grandfather is dead and I never met him." She said to him unafraid.

"Kanna, take her back to the other room and stay there with them." Naraku ordered Kanna. Kanna nodded and she and Hoko left the room. Naraku turned to face Sumiko who came back a while ago. "Sumiko go and watch over InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's group and tell me when they get close to here." He ordered her and he watched her leave to do what he told her to do.

After Hoko and Kanna left the room where Naraku was in. "Kanna, why do you obey Naraku?" Hoko asked her but Kanna didn't anwser her. They both went back into the room where Byakuya, Karina, and Takeru are. Hoko sat by Karina and Takeru while Kanna went and stood by Byakuya.

_**Kari Kimura: **__Ok that the end of the chapter for now. I know there are mistakes in there but i'm trying the best I can. If anyone want to ask me a question ask me in email. I will email back when I can. My email is on my profile. I prefer you to email me on my gmail. Another thing is I got a book for my birthday call Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment the first book of the series by James Patterson. I like the first book so much I decided to buy the second and third books so I can continue reading on. If you haven't read the Maximum Ride book I suggest for you to read it. It's really good. Well I got to go. Bye._


End file.
